narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyoshi Ketsueki
Hideyoshi Ketsueki (血液秀吉, Ketsueki Hideyoshi) is the head of the Ketsueki Clan and one of the greatest swordsman in the Hidden Mist Village. Despite the changing atmosphere of the ninja world, Hideyoshi remains deeply rooted in the traditions of both village and clan. He fought in both the Second and Third Great Ninja World Wars, and is one of the most decorated and renowned war heroes of the Water Country. He had a very deep voice and speaks with a very heavy, stereotypical Asian accent. Background Hideyoshi was born and raised during the Bloody Mist period of Kirigakure's history. At the young age of 9, he graduated from the Ninja Academy, having killed nearly half of his class. He studied the Ketsueki sword arts from his father and uncle, along with two of his cousins. From ages 10 to 13 he participated in the even bloodier Chuunin Exams, barely surviving at first. During his forth and final attempt, his mastery of Ketsueki-Style Daisho Kenjutsu cut a gory swath in the competition. He received the promotion to Jonin at age 16, and on his 20th birthday he was accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, he fought in both of the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars. Following the Third War, Hideyoshi retired to begin training his sons in the Ketsueki sword arts. He was succeeded by Kisame Hoshigaki. He was never quite satisfied by his replacement, and he would always keep a wary eye on his former compatriots and successor. Tales of the Mist Coming Soon Tales of the Mist: Mizuden Coming Soon Personality Hideyoshi is a gruff and strict father that is very proud of his family's traditions and prestige. Those who know him well joke that he never "leaves the battlefield" as his personality remains the same in and out of a duel. Abilities Hideyoshi possesses incredible sword skills, and is currently ranked the undisputed grandmaster of Ketsueki Style Daisho Kenjutsu. His fighting style uses two equal length katana, one a blood sword and the other forged by the legendary Masamune. His use of Ninjutsu and Ninja Tools ranks around that of Mori, relying very heavily on his swordsmanship. That isn't to say that he lacks in either department. Kekkai Genkai As with all members of the Ketsueki Clan, Hideyoshi possesses the ability to manipulate his own blood. This ability is a carefully guarded secret, as Kirigakure has become more and more prejudiced against advanced bloodlines. Therefore, to anyone outside the Ketsueki Clan, this is known as a Hiden Jutsu as opposed to a Kekkei Genkai. As head of the family he is the guardian of this secret, intrusted with the two Forbidden Blood Jutsu, the Blood Release: Forbidden Blood Vampire and Blood Release: Forbidden Blood Gift. Hideyoshi has not studied the Forbidden Blood Vampire and maintains the only copy of the scroll containing the jutsu. Forbidden Blood Gift is given to all those entering into the family. Hideyoshi has developed a great degree of mastery over the family's jutsu. As such he is capable of generating iron-hard weapon from the stigmata on his hands, healing any cuts or lacerations, and is immune to poison and most diseases. Jutsu *Blood Release: Sword of Blood *Blood Release: Blood Tattoo *Blood Release: Summoning Blood Tattoo *Blood Release: Blood Healing *Blood Release: Blood Swords of the Ketsueki Seven Ninja Swordsmen *Blood Release: Forbidden Blood Gift *Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique *Water Release: Sword of Water *Water Release: Water Clone Technique *Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Quotes "You bring GREAT SHAME to the family!" (to Mori or Nori) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Mist Ninja Category:Tales of the Mist